Great father
by carson34
Summary: Callen has a family but what happens when he is face with new changes without his team.
1. separation

Author Note: Hey guys, I tweeted earlier that I was going to write daddy/daughter storyline with each (Callen, Steve, and Pete). This one is for Callen.

* * *

**Callen's house**

Callen walked into his house to find the nanny to sitting down with his two-year old daughter. Callen smiled at her when she spots him.

"Daddy." Mia says running up to her father giving him a hug. He picked her up when she got close to him. The nanny decided that it was time for her to head home. "Can we go out for dinner?"

"Yeah. Where do you want to go?" Callen asks his daughter as he gives her a kiss and put his gun back in his bag. They walk out to his car and puts her in her seat. They drive to McDonald's so she can play and he just orders them their favorite food. He lets her play a bit on the toys and then they eat their dinner. He brings her back home for bed time and then he gets some work done from today. Lucky for him, tomorrow was Saturday giving him a full weekend with his daughter. Alyssa left their daughter in his care when she went for another case so that she can keep safe. Truth was that he was missing his wife.

* * *

**Nevada **

Alyssa walks over to her photo of Callen and Mia. She is missing her family terribly considering that she and Callen were talking about divorce when she left. He hadn't sent her any papers yet and hopes that they still had a chance to be a family again.

"Hey, Alyssa. You have a phone call." The man said to her as she picked up the phone. "hello?"

"Hey." Callen respond to his wife.

"How she doing?" She asks about her daughter knowing that her daughter is most likely missing her mom.

"She's doing good but i can tell that she is missing her mommy and the truth is that I am missing her too." Callen says to his wife.

"I miss you too." She admits to her husband.

"When are you coming home?" He asks her.

"Soon. I think they said that we will get to come home next weekend." She said to him. "I need to get to my apartment and get some sleep."

"Alright." He said to her "I love you."

"I love you too. Keep safe." She tells her husband.

"Let me know when you are coming home." he tells her.

"Alright I will." She promises her husband.

After hanging up with him, she walks to her car and notices that there is a car just sitting there. She thinks that its nothing and starts to head to her car again when the car starts up it's engine and runs straight towards her and hitting her leaving her on the ground bleeding.

* * *

**Around two AM- LA**

Callen woke up to finding his cell phone ring and it's a number from Nevada. He sits up and picks up his phone.

"Hello?" He answers the phone.

"Mr. Callen?" The nurse says wanting to know who it is.

"Yes." He responds to the person. "Who are you?"

"I am a nurse at Nevada's hospital. Your wife has been in a hit and run. She is in critical now." The nurse responds to him.

"Alright I am on my way to Nevada right now." He says getting out of bed and then remembers about his daughter. He decides to just to take her with him. He just prays for his wife will be okay. He walks to his daughter's bedroom and pulls out the clothes for her for the next couple of days and puts it in his bag. He walks to the crib and picks his daughter up and takes her downstairs to his car. He puts her in her seat and drives to the hospital as he calls Hetty to let her know about what happen to his wife.

* * *

**Nevada**

Callen and Mia arrive to the hospital to find out which room his wife is in. He walks up to the nurse station.

"Hi, My name is G Callen and you guys called me that my wife was in a hit and run and is here." He informs the nurse.

"What is your wife's name?" The nurse asked him.

"Alyssa." He responds to the nurse.

"She's in 204 now but your daughter can't go in there." The nurse said.

"I am not letting her out of my sight. She's only two now and needs to see her mother now." Callen says to the nurse.

"Alright she can go see her mother but only for a few minutes." The nurse says as she showed Callen where she was at. He walks into the room to find her face bruised and still sleeping. "I will leave you alone"

"Alyssa, We are here. Please wake up. I can't lose you now." He says to her as he puts Mia down on the bed. She cuddled up next to her mother.

* * *

**Author Note: **I wasn't sure if I was going to write this one really long but please review and let me know what you think of it. Don't worry about the Kensi/Callen storyline will be updated by this weekend. I will be writing it tomorrow. If you want to follow me on twitter "carson34ff" and Facebook "Carson34"


	2. hospital

**Author Note:** I decided to write another chapter of Great Father and I am not so sure that I ever wrote a fanfic "Daddy/daughter" storyline for Don or Steve.

* * *

**The hospital**

It's been a month since Alyssa was admitted into the hospital. She still had not woken up yet and that is scaring him. Nell came down to watch his daughter for them. He spent the most of the day with his wife.

"Honey, I need you to wake up for me. Our daughter needs you. I need you. Come on baby wake up." He pleads with her as he just holds her hand. He notices that her hand is starting to move along with her eyes. "hey babe. It's okay. you are in the hospital."

"Who are you?" Alyssa asks the man who is holding her hand.

"It's okay. I am your husband G Callen." He reminds her as he pulls his hand by her head. "Babe you had a car accident but you are getting better."

"I want you to leave now." She tells him. Callen is shocked that she wants to him to go away. He doesn't want to upset her anymore so he gets up and walks out of the room. He heads to the waiting room to find the doctor going into her room. He waits until the doctor leaves to find out what is going on.

"Mr. Callen, your wife doesn't remember who she is or who her family is. So right now I need to ask you to give her time." the doctor says to him. "I suggest the best thing for you is to go see your daughter."

"Alright." He tells him as he walks towards the elevator and pulls out his cell phone to call Hetty and Sam. When he gets out of the elevator, he dials their number and tells them what is happening with Alyssa right now. Callen gets to the apartment that she is renting and their daughter runs up to him.

"Is mommy awake?" Mia asks her father as she notices that something is wrong.

"Yeah mommy is awake." Callen tells her as he bends down to her level "but you can't go visit her yet."

"But why?" She asks him as she starts crying.

"because the doctor says not to rush it yet. She just woke up and so she is a little confused now." He tells her.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Alyssa is coming home today with Callen and she finally warm up to seeing him more. Callen asked Nell to take Mia to a hotel for another couple of days to give her some time. He pulls into the apartment parking spot and she looks around and takes it all in.

"What's going on?" Callen asks her.

"Nothing." She tells him. "I know that this is very hard on you now and I just would like to take things slow."

"I know." He responds to her.

They spend the rest of the day just relaxing and trying things out between them. Callen figure that they would go home in a week but before leaving that he would reintroduce her to their daughter. He was hoping that he would not be risking all the progress.

* * *

**Author Note: **Chapter 3 will be posted this Friday hopefully. I hope that you like this chapter and I know that is short but at least I have something for you guys to read.


	3. leaving

**Author Note:** Alright I am back with the third chapter of Great father and I am trying to get a schedule down on what day to post this and I decided to post this storyline posted on Sundays. I hope that you will like this. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. There might be some short parts in this chapter.

* * *

**Two days later**

Callen was bringing their daughter, Mia, home to see her mother and he lets her know what's going on with her mommy and she doesn't understand what is going on. Callen took into the house and smiled at his daughter and wife interact. Mia gave her mother a hug. They settled into the night and Alyssa kept remembering what her marriage with Callen was like.

"I think that I want to be a mom to our daughter like a stay at home mom." Alyssa says to her husband. "Do you think that we can do that?"

"Yeah." He says to her.

* * *

**Three months later**

She is finally getting her memory back and spending more date nights with her husband. They were getting ready move back to LA so Callen could get back to work. Alyssa decided that she wants to spend time with their daughter during the day and quit her job with Callen's encouragement. He was getting ready for another day at work while his girls were sleeping. He wants nothing more but to climb back into bed with them but knew that he need to go into there. A couple of hours later, Alyssa was waking up to her daughter and heads to make breakfast for them.

"Mommy, do you remember everything?" Mia asks her mother sweetly.

"yes baby girl." She says to her daughter. "How would you like to stay at uncle Sam's tonight and let mommy and daddy have a date night?"

"Good." She responds to her mother. "I am going to get pack for the night."

"Do you want help?" She asks her daughter as she watches her daughter stepping down from her seat and walking up stairs to pack. Callen got home around 5pm and picked up their daughter to take her over to Sam's. By the time that he got back, She is already making his favorite dinner to get ready to tell him that she remembered their life together.

"Hey it's smells great." Callen says to her while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes that's because it's your favorite." She tells him.

"How do you know that?" He asks her as it finishes up and she plates their dinner.

"Because I remember what happen to me before the accident." She reveals to her husband as he pulls her in for a kiss and they start making love without dinner. Later that night, Callen is down putting things away in the kitchen while she is sleeping. He is happy that he has his wife back and remember her life with him and their daughter.

* * *

**The next morning**

Callen wakes up to find his cell phone ringing and there is a new case so he wakes her up to tell her that he is leaving. They get the case done only to find out that he had to go overseas with Kensi. He walked into the house around 1pm to tell her about his trip.

"Hey babe. Can we talk?" He says to his wife as he sits down with his arms around his wife.

"What's going on?" She asks her husband getting questionly.

"I have to leave out of town for a couple of days. I will be back and then we can spend time with our daughter when I am back.

Callen and Alyssa spend a couple more hours with their daughter before he has to leave. He is gone for about three weeks and the girls are missing him a lot.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" She asks her mother.

"I don't know." She tells her daughter as she is putting her into the bed. "But I am sure it will be soon."

"I miss him." Mia says to her mother as she wraps her arms around her favorite teddy that Callen had gave her when it was her birthday.

"I know baby. Mommy misses daddy too. Good night. I love you." Alyssa tells her daughter and gives her a good night kiss and leaves the room. She heads into her bedroom and gets ready for bed. She falls asleep only to be woken up at 2 in the morning to someone climbing into her bed. She turns over to find that it's Callen.

"Hey" He says in a whisper to her while giving her a kiss.

"Hey, welcome home." She says before they make love. She knows that her daughter is going to be happy to see her father in the morning. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." he says to her. "How was she when I was gone?"

"She missed her daddy a lot but I can't blame her since I missed him too." She responds to him while giving him a kiss. "Don't leave again that longer."

"It comes with the job. It's not like I like leaving but I have to." He responds to her. "But I will always come back to you and our family.

* * *

**Author Note**: I decided to write Mia's reunion with Callen in the next chapter. I hope that you will like this chapter. Be sure to review it. I am writing these by Saturday nights and then posting them on Sunday morning hopefully before church. If it's not then it's posted later that day. I am starting to write my first rewrite for NCIS:LA sometimes this week. I know that this chapter is shorter than what I want it to be. I am going to be writing about ten more chapters than this chapter and so I hope that you like it.


	4. New baby

Author Note: Alright this the fourth chapter in this storyline. Thank you all for the reviews that I got from the last chapter. Please remember that I don't own the show or Callen but I do owe Mia and Alyssa. Chapter 10 will be the last chapter so we got six more weeks of this storyline.

* * *

**The next morning**

Callen woke up to feel his daughter jumping on their bed. He reached up and pulls her down to give her a kiss and hug.

"Daddy, you are home!" She said to her father as he started to tickle her. Alyssa came out of the her daughter's room and put her change of the clothes on their bed. Alyssa takes their daughter and get her dress. He was happy that today was Saturday and he got to spend the day with his girls. His cell phone starts to ring and it's Sam wanting to know if they want to come for BBQ and of course they load up the car and head over. They spend about two hours there before coming home. Callen is putting her down for the night while she sits on the couch. He finally comes into the living room about twenty minutes later. He sat down next to her and moves her legs on his lap.

"So when do you have to go back to work?" She asked him.

"Monday morning like usual." He respond back to her.

"I have some news to tell you." She revealed to her husband as she moves to closer to her husband.

"What's that?" Callen asked his wife.

"I am pregnant." She revealed and right after he pulled her to him and carries her upstairs. They make love and fall fast asleep.

* * *

**Three months later**

Alyssa is now three months pregnant and everything is looking great with this pregnancy. They had not told anyone in the team about their new addition that is due in six months. Tonight they were planning to make the announcement about the new baby. They haven't told their daughter about since they knew that she would not be able to keep it a secret from anyone in their family or knew that something was going on with her parents since they were keeping something quiet.

"Mommy, what is going on?" Mia asked her mother as she was sitting next to her. "Where did Daddy go?"

"You will find out with the others tonight. Daddy went shopping for it." Alyssa said to her daughter as she turned on the movie for her daughter to watch. Callen got home about twenty minutes later to find both his wife and daughter pass out on the couch. He turns off the movie and lets them sleep for about an hour. He goes to wake Alyssa up.

"Hey, honey. it's time to wake up. They are going to be here in a half an hour and you need to go get ready." Callen said to his wife as she was waking up.

* * *

**announcing the baby**

The team arrived to find out about this big reveal that they were planning. Kensi and Nell had a feeling that they were expecting their second child since this what they did with Mia. Kensi and Nell walked towards Alyssaa to find out what is really going on.

"I know." Kensi said to her hoping it would work on her.

"What do you know?" Alyssa asked her friend.

"That's your pregnant again." Kensi revealed to her friend. "You guys announced Mia's pregnancy the same way too."

"You will just have to wait and find out if it's true or not." Alyssa said while looking for her husband who is standing and talking to Sam. She walks over to him and pulls him aside. "They know about the baby."

"How?" Callen asked his wife.

"I don't know. They figured it out since this is the same way that we announced Mia's pregnancy." Alyssa said to her husband. "We need to gather them all up and reveal it now and it get over."

"Alright." Callen said as he whistled for everyone to gather around and he picks up their daughter. "We have announcement to make."

"We are pregnant." Alyssa said to the team. Everyone celebrated the new pregnancy with them.

* * *

**Author Note**: Alright that's it for this chapter and I hope that you like this one. The next update will be posted on next Sunday. I know that this posted a day early but I have things to do tomorrow so please review and let me know what you think. Please find me on Twitter "Carson34ff".


	5. new son

Author Note: Alright this the Fifth chapter in this storyline. Thank you all for the reviews that I got from the last chapter. Please remember that I don't own the show or Callen but I do owe Mia and Alyssa. Chapter 10 will be the last chapter so we got five more weeks of this storyline.

* * *

**Six months later**

Alyssa was now six months pregnant with their second child and they decided to find out the sex of the baby. They were surprised to find out that they are having a little boy. They decided to name him Aiden Samuel. One day, she was sitting on the couch with their daughter.

"So you know that mommy is going to have a baby in a couple of months." Alyssa said to her daughter giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, mommy. I know daddy said that I need to be really good for you while you are carrying the baby." Mia responded to her mother giving her a kiss.

"You are always good for me." she said to her as she picks up the book. They read and then take a nap. Around 5pm, Callen walks into the house find the girls making dinner. He walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around her to give her a kiss. They enjoy the rest of the night as a family.

* * *

**The next morning**

Callen woke up and got out of bed. He was happy that it was the weekend and that he got to spend time with his wife and children. He decided that he wanted to treat them out to the beach. He doesn't hear that Mia or Alyssa walking down the stairs. He turns around out after their daughter runs into him. He bends down and picks her up and gives her a kiss.

"Good morning, girls." Callen greeted his wife and daughter.

"Good morning. So what are we doing today?" Alyssa asked her husband.

"I would like to take you and Mia to the beach and enjoy this weather." Callen said to her while giving his wife a kiss. They get ready to leave for the beach.

* * *

**Monday morning**

Callen wakes up and gets ready for work. He hates Monday mornings because he has to leave the girls. Alyssa is seven months pregnant with their son. He is ready to meet their son and see their children grow up with each other.

* * *

Author Note: alright that is it for the fifth chapter is finished and the next chapter will be posted next Sunday. Things are changing will be posted tomorrow. It feels that it's forever since I updated it.


	6. Father's day

Author Note: This chapter will be Father's day chapter. I need to make sure that I get this out before the end of tonight. Please review and let me know what you think. The goal for my new laptop is July 15, 2013 so I will keep you update.

* * *

Alyssa woke up extra early to get breakfast ready for her husband. She knew that if she put their kids in their bed then they would both sleep until she was ready for breakfast. She took a picture after putting their kids into the bed. They look so cute together. She went downstairs and made breakfast before heading back upstairs to give him breakfast. They were planning to make the day about their daughter and she just wanted to do something special for her husband. She woke up her husband and gave him a kiss.

"I was not expecting this." Callen said as they were eating their breakfast. "I thought that we agreed to focus on our daughter."

"We did but I have a special surprise for you and our family." Alyssa respond to her husband.

"Really what is it?" he asked her while eating another part of his breakfast. He did not notice theme of the breakfast.

"We are expecting our second child." She revealed to her husband. "That was the theme of our breakfast this morning."

"I can't believe it." Callen said to her giving her kiss and hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said to her husband.

They spent the rest of the day going places like the beach and the zoo. They had a lot of fun together. She was waiting for him to come to bed so they could celebrate the pregnancy.

* * *

**Nine months later**

Alyssa had been in labor for about six hours when they decided to just to stay home and give birth there. Sam had taken Mia for the night and did not have to worry about her getting scared.

"G, the baby is coming right now." She said as the baby started to come out. They decided to wait until the birth to find out the gender of their child. They were surprise to find out that the baby is a little girl. They are trying to find out the name of their daughter.

"I was thinking Jessa or Lauren." Callen said holding their new baby girl.

"I like Lauren." Alyssa revealed to her husband. They decided to name the baby Lauren.

* * *

Author Note: Thanks for reading and review please. I hope that you like this chapter. I don't know when the next update is going to be.


	7. happy birthday Eric

Author Note: I am back to write the next chapter of this storyline. I noticed that last chapter I made a mistake and said that they have two kids but that was not correct they have three kids.

* * *

Ethan was turning three years old and Alyssa is planning Ethan's party. Lauren was only thirteen months old and clearly Daddy's little girl. Today's Callen got the day off to celebrate their son's birthday and take him out on his special day. Ethan was not happy that his little sister wanted his dad so he started to get mean towards her. Alyssa decided to talk to him about it.

"It's not okay to hurt your sister. She's only one. You need to be nicer to her." Alyssa said to her son.

"It's my birthday! I want to spend time with daddy without her!" Ethan yelled at his mother. He knew the minute that his father walked over to where they were at. Callen doesn't like anyone talking or yelling at his wife like that. Callen handed Lauren over to Alyssa and picked up his son's hand and walked into the room and closed the door to talked to him. Five minutes later, the boys came out and Ethan walked to his mom.

"I'm sorry mommy." He said to his mom while giving a hug.

"Say sorry to your sister to." Callen ordered his son. As their oldest daughter came over with Sam and Michelle. Sam could tell that Callen was upset.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam asked his friend.

"It's fine." Callen said as he took his son's hand and they headed into the movie. After the movie was done, Lauren was taking her nap and Ethan wanted to go to the Zoo now. They loaded into the car and headed to the Zoo. It's around 6pm and they decided that it was time to go home and get bath time done. Ethan had a good day on his birthday.

* * *

Author Note: alright that is the newest addition to the storyline. I hope that you like it. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and have a safe happy fourth!


	8. the last chapter

Author Note: I am back with the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like the length of this chapter. Please follow me on Twitter carson34ff where I will have more updates and new storyline posted there. Also please review and let me know what you like and don't like of this chapter. This is going to be the last chapter of this storyline so make sure you review to get another sequal.

* * *

Callen walked into work after they had the weekend off. It was a hard weekend for him and Alyssa but they had promised that they would stayed together and be a family. The day went from bad to worse and he decided to make it up to his wife after he saw what his life might be like without her and the kids. They life and he doesn't want to lose them. He asked Sam if he would watch the kids. Sam agreed to watch the kids for a couple of hours. He got home to find her waiting for him.

"I am sorry for our fight." Callen said to her as he wrapped his arms around her and giving her a kiss. They make love and after they are done with making love, Callen goes to get the kids and they stay up and watch a movie. The kids were happy to see their parents happy again.

The next morning, Callen woke up to find all the kids in their bed. Lauren smiled at their family members and then heads to make breakfast. Callen and the kids come down about twenty minutes later and they eat breakfast. They decided to take a trip to the beach. The kids have a blast there and then it was time to go home. The kids went down for their naps giving Callen and Alyssa so time alone. They make love and after they take a nap. The next thing, they woke up to their son laying down in their bed. Their son went back to sleep and so did he. Around 2pm, the family was up and moving. They were heading to Sam's for a BBQ and hanging out. Sam was glad to see them back together.

"I am glad that you are back together again." Sam said to Callen earning him a questioning look.

"We were not going to break up anyways." Callen said to his friend as the girls came into the backyard. Callen smiled at her as she walked closer to him. He gave her a kiss as Sam did the same with his wife.

It's Monday morning and Callen walked into the room when Sam was playing with the sword. Callen looked at him like he had grown another head.

"If you get hurt, your driving yourself to the hospital." Callen revealed to him as Hetty came around the corner to see him playing with her stuff. Callen took this as his clue to leave.

"I believe that is mine, Mr. Hanna." Hetty revealed to him as she took the sword away from him. "Now go find Mr. Callen and tell him that we have an undercover case to solve."

It's takes about three days to get the case finished and he is happy to be going home only to find his house broken into and his family gone. He pick up the phone to call her cell phone to find out what is going on and there is no answer. He hangs up after leaving her a message for her to call him back. He doesn't get a call back for over three hours and he is happy to see that his family is safe and sound.

He heads over to where they are staying and spends some time at the pool with his family.

THE END

Author Note: that's the final chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like it. Please review and let me know what you think of it.


End file.
